


Can't Hear Wedding Bells If You're Lost

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No actual sex, just discussion of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “You got us lost on our wedding day, Tetsurou.”“I did not-”“I should’ve listened to Suga when he said not to see you until the ceremony. I doubt I would’ve seen you because you’d be lost all by yourself!”“Damn, babe. You wound me.”





	Can't Hear Wedding Bells If You're Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



> Another request from my writing blog! Wedding AU/Survival/Wilderness AU tropes from this list: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/183418272646/fanfiction-trope-mash-up

“You got us lost on our wedding day, Tetsurou.” Although annoyed, Daichi keeps his voice calm like the sea by their second choice venue. A venue near a vacation spot they go to a lot. Why didn’t they pick that venue? No idea. Probably because it’s familiar to both of them, and of course that couldn’t do. The fates wouldn’t allow anything to come easy to them, not even on their wedding day. No, they had to pick the venue in the mountains, because it’s prettier and has a cabin package with the hotel down the road, the hotel that is supposed to be five minutes away, but Tetsurou’s been driving for fifteen and no mountain lounge in sight.

He knows it’s a losing battle, but never let it be said that he didn’t go down without a fight. “I did  _ not- _ ”

“I should’ve listened to Suga when he said not to see you until the ceremony. I doubt I would’ve seen you because you’d be lost all by yourself!”

“Damn, babe. You wound me.”

“Good.”

Tetsurou finally pulls over on the sight of the road. “Do you have your phone?”

Daichi already has the maps app pulled up. “Pretty sure we took a wrong turn.”

“You mean the turn you told me to take?”

Daichi’s fingers pause across the screen, though he doesn't look up. “...Maybe.”

Tetsurou leans back, satisfied with the news. Usually Daichi is never wrong and whenever that happens, he savors the moment, milking it heavily. “Sa’amura Daichi, I cannot  _ believe  _ you lost us on our wedding day!”

Without evening looking across the seat, he’s aware of Daichi’s glare. He’s accustomed to, having received it on the court countless times, whenever Tetsurou pulls a dumb joke or prank, often with Bokuto, or in moments like these.

“I can’t believe you didn’t know where we needed to turn,” Tetsurou says dramatically, arms stretched out behind his head. He tuts. “So unlike you, so irresponsible.”

“You’re the one that asked me,” Daichi replies, not liking the fact they’re both to blame. “You didn’t know either. And really, we were leaving early, we’re not late to the ceremony.”

Of course he adds that when  _ he’s  _ to blame. Tetsurou shakes his head. He undoes his seat belt and leans to kiss Daichi’s cheek. “It’s okay, I knew going into this that you were bad with directions.”

“Me?” Daichi nearly yelps, causing Tetsurou to laugh. The reaction he hoped for. “It takes two to tango.”

“Speaking of which,” Tetsurou says, eyeing the backseat. He’s quite glad they drove up here instead of flying and getting a rental car. Now he won’t feel bad for his suggestion.

“Kuroo, oh my go-”

“We already have condoms and lube in the glove compartment.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, are you 

“Come on!” Tetsurou whines. “It’s not like we’re really late. It’ll be the last time before we’re married.”

“We need to be there early in case anything happens,” Daichi points out.

“There’s Responsible-san. We’ll have plenty of time. You’re the reason we left so early, right?”

“We’re going to get messy,” Daichi continues.

“Good thing our suits are in the trunk,” Tetsurou says. “And the rooms before the ceremony have showers, if need be. We even have wipes in here too, for this exact reason.”

Daichi puts aside his phone with a sigh. “If anyone figures out we’re late not only because of a wrong turn,” he insists, clicking his seatbelt open. “You’re in big trouble.”

Tetsurou smirks. “Aren’t I always?”


End file.
